


The Winter Princess

by AnimeGoddess19



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Female Jack Frost is Half Pooka, Jack Frost is realling Jacqueline Frost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19
Summary: When the evil spirit known as Pitch threats the children of the world and threats to take over the world, the Guardians have to join up with Jack Frost, who is the new Guardians to save the children and the world. Will the Guardians finds out that Jack is actually Jacqueline Frost? Will they find out the secret that she has hidden from the other sprits for 300 years now?





	The Winter Princess

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark and it was cold. And I was scared._

A silhouette of a female body appears as it drifts into a ray of light, refracted through water, which turns into... A moon, seen in a reflection on a sheet of ice. The moonlight intensifies almost magically and the ice above begins to spider-wed and crack.

It was night time at a frozen lake.

Snow covered trees in every direction. The ice on the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A young floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. This young woman is Jacqueline Frost. She has snow white pale skin, she is thin and lean with all the right curves along with D size chest, long snow white hair along with snow white bunny ear, any icy blue snowflake mark on her forehead and icy blue eyes that seems to have a snowflake in them around her pupil.

_But then... then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore._

Jacqueline floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath.

_Why I was there and what I was meant to do... that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will._

Jacqueline looks around confused and then turns towards the moonlight as it dims a bit. She carefully treads across the ice until she hits something with her feet. She looks down and at her feet is a wooden staff. Curious, she picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in her hand. Odd.

She almost drops the staff as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. She is visibly confused.

She touches a few trees with her staff sending frost up their trunks. Then she swings the staff again on the ice, more confident as she begins to run across the frozen pond.

Another swing and a gust of wind swirls her high up into the air. Jacqueline floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. She grabs ahold of a tree branch and pulls herself up to see a small village off in the distance.

* * *

**-Burgess Village-**

There is a collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. Jacqueline comes in for a landing and it's a rocky one. She stands up, still elated and brushes herself off.

As she makes her way into the town, villagers are warming their hands by campfire. She doesn't recognize anyone.

"Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am." Jacqueline said as she walks over to the villagers. "Ma'am?" The villagers walk past Jacqueline, not noticing her.

She crouches down as a young boy runs towards her. "Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

The boy runs right through Jacqueline, as if she was a ghost. She gasps as she staggers back in shock. She was speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Her emotions was causing it to snow.

"Hello! Hello!" She tries to get someone notice that she was there.

The villagers continue to pass through Jacqueline, unaware of her presence. Shaken, she turns and retreats into the forest.

_My name is Jacqueline Frost or Jack Frost... how do I know this? The moon told me. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago._

The moon shines down over the snow covered trees.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Sorry if this chapter is short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**

**Please comment, because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
